


Dear Diary

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dream?, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is dreaming of his boss, of these ... trysts?  He wants to tell Lisa but with Dr Tazanaki due soon he wonders how she will react as she becomes more unstable.</p><p> </p><p>And what is this weird taste in his mouth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Dear Diary

It happened again and I don't know what it means.

This dream was so real this time that I woke … sticky.

Like last time, it was in the Hub.

Jack crushed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. The aggression of his kiss had me moaning instantly as he ran his hands over my body.

His fingers slid into the waistband of my jeans and teased the line of sensitive skin just above my pelvis.

My chest heaved as I hardened against his thigh and felt him hardening against my own hip.

Even though I thought I was probably stronger than him from lifting bodies and such, his hands had so much power, like they held the world.

My eyes closed as he undid his jeans and slipped my hand inside.

I pulled away and looked around again.

We were behind the main hub.

There was no one else to be seen and we would have heard anyone coming up. I didn't feel totally comfortable, but Jack wasn't exactly about to let up. He held his hand firmly over mine as he slid it up and down his stiff shaft.

He leaned into the wall and led out an explosive moan. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed."

He put his hands to my shoulders and pushed down.

I didn't resist him.

I couldn't.

He made my knees feel as weak as, they bent so easily to his will. I took his dick out of his pants without looking around again to see who was watching and I slid my lips around it, running my tongue in circles around the tip, licking up the salty pre-cum beading at his slit.

"Work that tongue," he moaned as he pushed my head down on his shaft, forcing himself deeper and deeper into my mouth until I could feel him at the back of my throat.

I didn't gag.

I was far too experienced for that.

Apparently.

I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, rolling my tongue in wide circles as I did, blowing him wet and sloppy.

I wanted him wet in case his next move was to put his long tool in my ass.

I could practically feel it already.

As if I knew what it would feel like anyway.

I wrapped my hands around his cock, feeling his large veins throb against my palm.

A small moan forced itself from my lips as I worked my hands in twisting motions up and down his shaft, slick with my saliva. I looked up into his eyes and he smirked down at me.

"I love seeing you on your knees." He groaned.

His hands gripped my hair as he forced my mouth back down on his cock making me swallow his entire hardness. He pulled my head back up then pushed it back down again and again.

Hard.

Fast.

Now I started gagging, gasping for breath as he used my mouth relentlessly. That was what got me hot, his unforgiving dominance over my body. When we were together, he acted like I was his and I couldn't resist it.

"Fucking swallow that." He groaned as his balls retracted and he pushed forward into my mouth, spewing hot cum down my throat.

I lifted my head just above his cock, just enough to swallow his salty seed. He grinned as he watched my adams apple bob up and down. He reached down and wiped a small dollop from the corner of my mouth.

This is when I woke, the sound of his laughter echoing.

A sour taste in my mouth.

What does this mean?

God, how do I even begin to tell Lisa this one.

Should I?

.

.

.

.

Dear Diary

Another night, another wet dream of my boss.

Yeah, the one in the coat.

I didn't tell Lisa, how can I.

This one was just as hot and I have this weird taste in my mouth again.

This time I was asleep and dreamed that I woke. You know? A dream within a dream kind of thing, fuck I hate those.

I awoke to Jack kissing me.

It wasn't a gentle wake up kiss, it was full of sexual demand.

I opened my eyes as his hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them to the bed.

His body slid over mine and his morning wood pressed into my bare thigh.

I exhaled a moan into his mouth.

Jack reached into my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube that he squirted right onto his cock and rubbed until his hardness glistened gorgeously in the morning light.

He rolled me onto my side with one strong hand and enveloped me with his body. I leaned into him and moaned out an exhale as his cock pushed into me, sending searing heat through my body.

"That tight ass is the best feeling in the world." He groaned as he spanked me lightly.

His hips thrust against me and his lips left hot kisses over my neck. In a flash, I remembered Lisa's body on top of mine before … well, before you know what.

His kiss.

What he'd said.

If Jack noticed a shift in my energy, he didn't slow for a second, but now all I could picture was Lisa's body around me, taking me, moaning with pleasure.

The only thing that was wrong was his touch.

Lisa's dominance was so gentle, yet so firm, as if she didn't fear it ever being questioned.

In contrast, Jack's dominance had a messy, neediness about it.

The sudden thought that I might want the man chilled me.

I already had about all I could take with just one bitch.

I didn't need another one.

Jack's hands gripped my chest as he pumped fast and hard inside of me until he was screaming and cursing as he lost his load in my ass.

He panted hard as the last waves of cum poured into me.

I lay panting with aftershocks as he reached for the glass of water by the bed, his voice soft and reassuring.

His hand sliding under the covers to tug as he encouraged me to drink.

As always, I woke as I came, messing my sheets for a second might in a row.

Maybe I should tell Lisa in the morning … before doctor Tazanaki arrives.

A big day tomorrow.

She might forgive me if I say it just before his arrival.

Right?


End file.
